eastingfandomcom-20200213-history
Priest Spells
Listed below are all the spells available to Priests. New and changed spells summarize their effects or alterations. Cantrips *Create Sustenance: Creates a single low quality meal, lasting 30 minutes *Cure Minor Wounds: *Detect Magic: The caster can interpret an Arcane Mark or certain other magical signatures *Guidance: +1 to skills for 2 rounds *Inflict Minor Wounds: d4 damage instead of 1 *Light: The light reaches 10m around the target and lasts 20 turns *Resistance: *Virtue: +2 temporary HP for 2 turns Level 1 *Bane: *Bless: *Cure Light Wounds: d8 heal die replaced with 2d4 *Divine Favour: *Doom: *Endure Elements: Turns/level duration *Entropic Shield: *Inflict Light Wounds: d8 harm die replaced with 2d4 *Magic Weapon: Turns/level duration *Protection from Alignment: Law/Chaos alignments are included. Effects are now +2 deflection AC and +3 saves vs mind effects against the chosen alignment. Duration of turns/level *Remove Fear: *Sanctuary: Duration of 5 rounds *Scare: *Shield of Faith: *Summon Creature I: Summoners can choose a theme. Duration of turns/level. Level 2 *Aid: Additional +1 skill bonus *Continual Flame: Creates a bright (20m) light for 24 hours upon an amulet. Now a level 2 spell *Cure Moderate Wounds: d8 heal die replaced with 2d4 *Darkness: *Eagle's Splendor: Turns/level duration *Endurance: Turns/level duration *Find Traps: Effect replaced with +10 Search for 1 turn/level for those in the AoE *Fox's Cunning: Turns/level duration *Hold Person: *Inflict Moderate Wounds: d8 harm die replaced with 2d4 *Lesser Dispel: *Lesser Restoration: *Negative Energy Ray: *Owl's Wisdom: Turns/level duration *Remove Blindness/Deafness: Now a level 2 spell *Remove Paralysis: *Resist Elements: *Silence: Causes Silence in a large area centered on the caster. No saving throw applies, but spell resistance does. The spells Amplify and Clairvoiance/Clairaudience prevent silencing in this way *Sound Burst: Damage increased to 2d6 *Stone Bones: *Summon Creature II: Summoners can choose a theme. Duration of turns/level. *Ultravision: Level 3 *Animate Dead: Duration reduced to 10 rounds + 1 per level *Bestow Curse: *Blindness/Deafness: *Clarity: Removes effects as normal and adds +5 to saves vs mind effects for 1 turn/level *Contagion: Changed to a weapon buff adding Poison on hit for 1 turn/level *Cure Serious Wounds: d8 heal die replaced with 2d4 *Darkfire: Duration of 1 turn/level. Weapon deals between 1 and level/2 fire damage per hit *Dispel Magic: *Glyph of Warding: Duration increased to 1 hour/level *Inflict Serious Wounds: d8 harm die replaced with 2d4 *Invisibility Purge: Effect fires again after 15 and 30 seconds *Magic Circle Against Alignment: Changes similar to Protection from Alignment *Magic Vestment: +2 armour AC bonus lasting turns/level. Targets the most optimal of shield or armour. *Negative Energy Protection: Duration of 2 rounds/level and a medium AoE. *Prayer: *Protection from Elements: Turns/level duration *Remove Curse: *Remove Disease: *Searing Light: *Summon Creature III: Summoners can choose a theme. Duration of turns/level. Level 4 *Cure Critical Wounds: d8 heal die replaced with 2d4 *Death Ward: Turns/level duration *Dismissal: *Divine Power: Temporary HP bonus increased to 1,5 per level *Freedom of Movement: *Hammer of The Gods: *Inflict Critical Wounds: d8 harm die replaced with 2d4 *Greater Magic Weapon: Turns/level duration, adds 1 EB per 4 levels (mimimum +2) *Neutralize Poison: *Poison: Increased to 1d6 STR dc 18 followed by 2d6 CON dc 18 poison *Restoration: *Summon Creature IV Summoners can choose a theme. Duration of turns/level. Domain Spells *Healing Circle: Now heals 2d8+level HP. *Protection from Spells: Now grants +5 to saves vs spells, affecting 1 creature per 3 levels. New Spells *Create Sustenance: A single food item is created. This improves resting conditions by +1 (healing an additional 1 hp/level) compared to resting without food. After 30 minutes the sustenance becomes useless and is removed. *Detect Magic: When cast, all Arcane Marks within the area become readable to those in the area. The caster will also gain information about other magical signatures, such as those found in a wizard's laboratory or dungeon. *Guidance: The target of this spell gains a +1 bonus to all skills for a duration of 2 rounds. *Contagion: Creates an OnHit Disease property (DC 14) for the selected weapon. This lasts 1 turn/level. The nature of the disease is randomized. Category:Spells Category:Changes